


The Emperor's Wrath Gets a Cape

by Lyviel



Series: The Emperor's Wrath Does Suff [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviel/pseuds/Lyviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sith Warrior can't resist being overly dramatic and a cape is the exact thing she had always wanted without even realizing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor's Wrath Gets a Cape

Arlys was never late. It was true that she loved dramatic entrances, but she would only be fashionably late under very specific circumstances. This was not one of them, so her crew stood around awkwardly wondering what could be keeping her. They always met briefly before landing on a planet and she was usually eager to get going. The new equipment Quinn had ordered had arrived and he absently wondered if something could be wrong with it. 

“Maybe we should go check on her?” Vette suggested, but made no move towards the hall. 

It seemed none of them particularly liked the idea of interrupting a Sith and risking her wrath because no one moved. 

"Quinn!" 

They heard the voice echo through the ship as Arlys came stomping down the hallway towards them. Quinn stood at attention apprehensively but she startled them all as she slid dramatically into the room, a red cape swirling about her. She even posed. "From now on, you are ordering all equipment," she announced. “I look great.”

“I’m… glad you like it?” Quinn said, hesitantly. He hadn't intentionally ordered something so flashy. He had just gotten the most powerful armor they could afford.

"A cape? Is that really necessary, Master?" Jaesa asked. "It just seems so impractical."

"Yes, it is very necessary. Meeting adjourned. Let's go smash some stuff. Jaesa, you’re with me.” She turned to leave, but spun around again, a finger in the air. “Quinn! You should order another one for her! That way we can both kill in style.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jaesa said. “Please don’t order me one.”

Arlys wasn't listening though. She flourished the cape causing it to ripple dramatically as she stalked out of the room again. 

"How much do you want to bet she was late because she was practicing that?" Vette said.

Jaesa leaned over to Quinn and said, “Seriously, do not order me one.”

Quinn sighed and rubbed his temple.


End file.
